Love-Hate
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: Burgundy reflects on the past about Cilan and her rivalry. Sommeliershipping One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Ages: Cilan- 20 and Burgundy-19**

**A/N: Italics mean thoughts.**

Burgundy's POV

I was sitting on the couch watching the television in my light purple nightgown. It was nine o' clock at night, and I had nothing else to do. After ten minutes into the show, I grew frustrated at the stupidity and grabbed the remote. I hit the power button and watched the screen turn black. I sighed and looked around the room; to my right I saw a picture of me and Cilan together at a convention for Pokémon connoisseurs. It brought back memories of when I was younger. It reminded me of all of the things I did and said to Cilan. Everything I ever did or said to him had a reason to why I did it. "Burgundy, it's time for bed!" my boyfriend yelled.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute" I shouted back. He was such a pain sometimes. I smiled and continued thinking about Cilan and the fights I would pick with him.

_I always hated him and wanted revenge for the silliest reasons. He was better than I was back then, and I couldn't stand it. He was cute in an annoying sort of way. After he defeated me in a gym battle for the Trio Badge, I swore my revenge and studied to become a connaisseuse. I was ranked as a C-class Pokémon connaisseuse when I graduated. By the time I went back to the Striaton Gym, I wondered why I really went through all of the trouble to becoming a connaisseuse. At the gym, I learned that Cilan wasn't there so, alas, I faced Chili instead and beat him easily with my Oshawott. I was depressed afterwards because I didn't get to see his face again. I realized that I had crush on him._

I cleared my thoughts and got up going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. The tile floor was cold against my bare feet. My toothbrush came into sight, so I grabbed it and applied paste, brushing away. "Burgundy! What's taking so long? I miss you" a voice whined from the bedroom.

"I said I'll be there in a minute! Imbécile" I shouted then whispered the last part, spitting toothpaste everywhere.

"Okay, clam down" I heard a voice faintly say.

"I heard that!" Even if I couldn't see my boyfriend, I knew him well enough that he cringed at my words. I continued brushing my teeth and thought about Cilan.

_We finally met again at a Poké Mart full of connoisseurs. I was evaluating some raven haired kid with a Pikachu. I studied him and all of his Pokémon and decided that he and his Pokémon were completely incompatible. I told him that he needed to replace them all, and he was upset and all of his Pokémon attacked me. After the attacks and arguing with the kid, Cilan came in and told me that I should try to be a better connaisseuse. He was so sweet trying to give me advice, but I wanted to impress him with my current skills. I challenged him to a Pokémon battle and told him that if he lost then the kid he was travelling with would have to trade all of his Pokémon in for better ones. Cilan agreed to the terms. I squealed inside from joy because now I had a chance to impress him. We battled a two on two battle, but he easily beat me. He gave me more advice on becoming an A-class connoisseur like him. I listened closely but pretended like I didn't so I wouldn't seem so interested in what he had to say. I ran off afterwards embarrassed for failing at showing off._

I spit out the foam in my mouth and rinsed, heading to the bedroom right after. I crawled under the sheets and snuggled close to the warm body beside me. Two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to the body they were attached to. I looked up and kissed the man's cheek. He smiled and kissed my forehead in reply. We laid in silence.

_Cilan and I came face to face again at a few tournaments we both entered. I would always hope that I would battle against him, but I never did. He would win a battle or two but he never made it to the finals. For a few moments, we would try to out shine each other while evaluating battles, but I always lost. I insulted him a lot, but I really was hiding my true feelings towards him. I should have really gone to more classes on being a better connaisseuse like Cilan suggested, but I was too stubborn to listen. The more Cilan and I saw each other, the more I fell in love with him. He was such a gentleman. Plus, he was really smart since he was so many different kinds of connoisseurs. He was always the star that shone the brightest because he had extra fuel to burn. He was magnifique. His eyes and hair were the most beautiful I have ever seen in my life._

I looked back up to my boyfriend and smiled. His green hair and eyes shone in the moonlight as he stared at me. "Bonne Nuit. I love you, Cilan" I said to my boyfriend.

"I love you too. Goodnight. Let your dreams be as sweet and gentle as a Cottonee" Cilan replied. I smiled and thought about the rivalry and relationship we had throughout the years for the last time.

_Cilan and I have always had our differences and battles. I guess our relationship was always the love-hate kind._

**A/N: Sorry if it's boring. It's my first fic with this couple. Please review.**


End file.
